royaltyfreevnfandomcom-20200214-history
Royalty Free Walkthrough
THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS. IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Most, if not all of the routes in this game are fairly easy to reach. However, once you reach them, they tend to be a bit counterintuitive. As for the choices, the choices you make in Act 1 are important, as they will directly affect which princess you will end up with. The choices you make in the girls' routes aren't very important until the final choice, which determines the good or bad ending. This page is a work in progress, due to the game not being finished yet. Emily's route walkthrough Emily's route isn't very difficult to reach, but the route itself is one of the more counterintuitive ones. If you want to take a chance with the rebellious tomboy princess, here's how you can get to her heart. Act 1: #Stargaze with Emily. #Help with writing invitations. #Side with Emily. #Either choice (Neither of them affect her, and won't result in an sort of tie.) #Well, have fun with that! #Yes. #Yes. #Use Emily's invitations. Her route: The choices are all unimportant and won't affect anything until the final choice, which determines whether you will get her good ending or her bad ending. Good ending: Convince her she should run away and do what she wants. Bad ending: Tell her to stay in the castle. Liz's route walkthrough Liz doesn't have too difficult a route to reach either, but her route's final choice is the most counterintutive in the entire game. If you want a shot with this prissy princess, here's what you need to do. Act 1: #Stargaze with Liz. #Help with decorating. #Side with Liz. #Can't we just stay here? (Note: both of the choices don't affect her, but this one is recommended because picking the other may cause a tie between her and Kiara.) #Well, have fun with that! #Yes. #Yes. #Use the red streamers. Her route: As said before, Liz's final choice is very counterintuitive (different than what you'd think would be right). Good ending: Side with the girls. Bad ending: Side with Liz. Julia's route walkthrough Julia's route is also fairly simple to reach. If you want to be with this shy, reclusive princess, these are the choices you need to make. Act 1: #Stargaze with Julia. #Help with setting up. #Scold them both. #Sure, I'd love to go! (Note: both of the choices don't affect her, but this one is recommended because picking the other may cause a tie between her and Desiree.) #Mind if I tag along? #Yes. #Yes. #Arrange them vertically. Kiara's route walkthrough Kiara has a pretty simple route to reach, and hers is also the most straightforward (getting the good ending is very easy because her last choice is simple.) If you want to go after this obsessive artist, these are the things to do. Act 1: #Stargaze with Kiara. #Help with decorating. #Scold them both. #Sure, I'd love to go! #Well, have fun with that! #Yes. #Yes. #Use the green streamers. Desiree's route walkthrough Desiree's route is simple to get to as well. If you want your chance to be with this kind dancer, here's how you can reach her. Act 1: #Stargaze with Desiree. #Help with setting up. #Scold them both. #Can't we just stay here? #Well, have fun with that! #Yes. #Yes. #Arrange them horizontally. Act 1 bad ending walkthrough There are two different methods you can use to achieve the bad ending. One has been dubbed the "easy" way to get it and the other the "hard" way. Method 1: The "Easy" way. Pick any answers you want and pick "No" at both of the yes/no questions. #Any choice #Any choice #Any choice #Any choice #Any choice #No #No #Any choice NOTE: You can only get the bad ending if you picked "no" at both of the yes/no choices. If you picked yes/yes, yes/no, or no/yes, then you will be put onto a girl's path unless you did the alternate method of getting the bad ending below. Method 2: The "Hard" way: Divide all your choices equally among the girls and don't really commit to a certain one. There ARE multiple ways to divide your answers, but this way is guaranteed to get you the bad ending. #Stargaze with Kiara #Help with writing invitations. #Side with Liz. #Can't we just stay here? #Mind if I tag along? #Yes. #No. #Use the Queen's invitations.